Haunted
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Kumohon, tolong jangan tinggalkan diriku seperti ini―padahal sudah kuberikan padamu segalanya. Sesuatu terasa aneh saat kau tak di sisiku―hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan, kembalilah padaku. Tolong hentikanlah langkahmu sejenak, dan lihatlah aku di belakangmu ini. Lihatlah di dalam mataku ini, betapa aku terhantui bayanganmu. GORE. Straight. Genderbend.


**Naruto and All Characters**** belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Haunted**** belongs to ****Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : M for Gore**

**Genre : Suspense, Horor, Romance rather Angst (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, OOC, Gore, Straight (Genderbend!Naruto = Naruko), Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, Dark!Naruko, Err... Sepertinya OneSided!SasuNaru(ko), Slight SasuSaku, Hint!KibaNaru(ko). Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul Haunted oleh Taylor Swift.**

**Summary : Kumohon, tolong jangan tinggalkan diriku seperti ini―padahal sudah kuberikan padamu segalanya. Sesuatu terasa aneh saat kau tak di sisiku―hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan, kembalilah padaku. Tolong hentikanlah langkahmu sejenak, dan lihatlah aku di belakangmu ini. Lihatlah di dalam mataku ini, betapa aku terhantui bayanganmu.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Melangkah di jalan yang rapuh, kita berdua akhirnya terjatuh..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu melangkah menjauhi gadis pirang yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya, sama sekali tak berniat menoleh ke arahnya. Langkahnya yang berat terdengar bagaikan suara detik jarum jam, perlahan menyesakkan napas gadis tersebut di setiap langkahnya. "Sasuke ..." bisik gadis itu lemah, butiran airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. Dia mematung di tempat, tak dapat bergerak maupun menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. "Sa ... suke ..." bisiknya lagi, suaranya tercekat di setiap hembusan napasnya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya, terus melangkah menjauh darinya. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke ..." panggil gadis itu lagi, seakan-akan hanya nama itu yang dapat ia ucapkan. Dia mencoba mengejarnya, namun sayang, sosok itu kini berubah menjadi siluet―berubah menjadi sebuah bayang kelam yang tak bisa diraihnya._

_Dia terdiam, kembali mematung di tempat. Substansi bening itu akhirnya meleleh di permukaan pipinya, membasahinya dengan aliran lembut nan menyesakkan. Dia menangis dalam hening, sekali-dua kali isakan terdengar darinya. Setitik salju turun tepat di depan wajahnya, hembusan napas hangatnya terlihat dengan jelas―tak beraturan. Dia menatap tak percaya pada kedua tangannya, tetesan airmata jatuh dan luluh bersamaan dengan turunnya salju. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, iris _sapphire_-nya membelalak lebar. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi, isakan terdengar semakin keras darinya, "... Aku tak percaya. Mengapa?―"_

"―_Sasuke?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Sudah kukira seperti ini akhirnya, namun tak kusangka dirimu akan menjauh―semakin jauh..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sang raja siang sudah menghilang di balik tirai horizon beberapa jam yang lalu, menyisakan gemerlap kota yang sedang berfoya-foya. Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan remaja memadati kota, saling bergandengan tangan dan menikmati malam yang semakin larut. Tak jarang di antara mereka sudah melewati garis, bercumbu tanpa tau rasa malu di tengah keramaian. Ah, sisi gelap manusia ... segalanya akan semakin pekat tatkala ratu malam sudah menghipnotis mereka dalam lelapnya mimpi indah. Namun tak semua akan dapat merasakannya―sebagian lagi dihukum karena tak mau mengagungkan taburan bintang di langit malam ini. Dentuman alunan musik keras terdengar memekakkan telinga, tubuh saling bergoyang di bawah kemerlap dunia, tak peduli dengan kutukan sang dewi malam.

Terjerumus, eh?―

―Bisa dibilang seperti itu ...

Manusia, semuanya sama―hanya peduli dirinya sendiri. Namun sepertinya kemerlap dan kilau dunia itu tak berpengaruh padanya―si bunga rapuh kesepian. Oh, lihatlah ... dirinya terlihat sangat murung dan kesepian. Kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan gontai, membawanya tanpa arah yang jelas. Iris _sapphire _indahnya memantulkan silau dunia dalam kegelapan hati, membuka segala kebohongan yang ada dalam satu lirikan tajam. Gaun hitamnya bergoyang seiring dengan hembusan angin malam yang menusuk hingga tulangnya―mencoba menggodanya sejenak. Rambut pirang panjangnya turut melambai akibatnya, namun topeng berekspresi datar itu sama sekali tak mau lepas―bahkan oleh hembusan angin malam.

Dia terdiam, menatap setiap manusia yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, memperhatikan bagaimana keramaian itu mulai menjadi gila saat rembulan tepat di atas kepala. Hening, baginya kebisingan malam itu sama seperti suara hembusan angin lalu. Tak bisa mendengar apapun―sama sekali tak terdengar apapun di telinganya. Bahkan suara berat para lelaki hidung belang yang mencoba menggodanya pun tak terdengar, dirinya tak bergeming melihat kebisuan ini. Hanya suara dengung kemudian, memekakkan pendengarannya entah darimana.

Dia tak percaya―dirinya masih tak percaya.

Kegelapan hatinya sudah menutup segalanya―pengelihatannya maupun pendengarannya. Dia tak percaya lagi pada apapun, segala harapannya sudah musnah. Pemuda itu, ya, pemuda itu penyebabnya. Salahkan saja dirinya―dia tak peduli. Dia tak peduli lagi tentang apapun, tak peduli lagi tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia tau, sungguh dia tau penyebab pemuda itu menjauhinya. Dirinya yang salah―jadi jangan salahkan pemuda itu. Dia menyadarinya, ya, dia menyadarinya. Mereka berdua tak kan pernah bersama, sampai kapanpun itu.

Tubuh itu bergetar pelan saat dilihatnya sosok yang sedang dirindukannya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Menatapnya layaknya mereka terpisahkan oleh dua dunia. Dirinya tak percaya, namun juga merasa sangat bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur seiring dengan airmata yang menggenangi pelupuknya. Dia dapat melihatnya, namun pemuda itu nampak tak menyadari keberadaannya. Terus diperhatikannya pemuda _raven _itu dengan seksama, benar-benar bahagia walaupun hanya dengan melihatnya. "Sasuke ..." bisiknya dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Perlahan ... Perlahan simpul senyuman di wajahnya itu perlahan memudar tatkala seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ menghampiri pemuda itu. Dirinya membeku seketika saat dilihatnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis tersebut―.

―Dan menciumnya.

Tercekat―tak bisa bernapas, seketika dadanya sesak melihat pemuda yang dicintainya mencium gadis lain tepat di depan wajahnya. Bagaikan dihantam sebuah gada raksasa, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, meninggalkan harapan yang menguap dibakar api cemburu. Dia mematung―tatapannya sama sekali tak beralih dari kedua orang yang masih menautkan bibir tersebut―iris _sapphire_-nya membelalak tak percaya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Hentikan!―sungguh dirinya tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lagi.

Namun bagaimanapun juga kelopak matanya mengkhianatinya, sama sekali dirinya tak kuasa menutup kedua _orbs_biru laut tersebut, tak mau menghentikan semua bayangan kedua orang itu sedang bercumbu. Airmata menggengang, mengaburkan pandangan yang memudar―namun tak dapat menghilangkan segala yang ada di depan matanya. Gertakan giginya terdengar, tangannya mengepal dengan erat di samping tubuhnya.

Hentikan!

Lepaskan bibir kotormu darinya!―Sasuke hanya miliknya seorang.

Ingin sekali dirinya berjalan ke arah keduanya, menjauhkan Sasuke darinya dan memukul wanita jalang itu tepat di wajah. Namun sekali lagi napasnya dibuat tercekat, jantungnya dibuat berhenti sejenak. Sasuke melirik padanya, tajam nan menusuk tepat di hatinya, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada gadis _pink _itu. Seolah-olah dirinya tengah berkata dari lirikannya, dia berhasil membuatnya membeku seketika―.

"―_Aku membencimu._"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Gelap mencekam, pekik burung hantu mengusik―tak ada yang ingin kupercaya lagi..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis bersurai _pink _itu berlari menerobos hujan yang semakin deras, mecoba melangkah ke arah pertokoan yang sepi―bermaksud berteduh di sana. Suara langkah kakinya teredam oleh hujan, sesekali menginjak genangan air yang menghalanginya. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya, bermaksud untuk menghalau tetesan dingin itu mengguyur rambutnya yang halus nan indah, iris _emerald_-nya terus menatap pertokoan sepi di antara tirai hujan seolah-olah dirinya tak kan pernah menggapainya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil, menghela napas lega saat kakinya berhasil menapaki salah satu beranda toko yang sudah tutup.

Tangannya bergerak melingkari tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Getaran halus tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tak beraturan―menggigil, dia kedinginan. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap kosong pada tirai yang jatuh tanpa henti di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya terkejut melihat siluet seseorang berjalan dengan santai menghampirinya. Siluet gelap itu berubah menjadi sosok gadis pirang berpayung hitam, dengan iris _sapphire_kelamnya menatap kosong padanya layaknya tak memiliki jiwa lagi. Pakaiannya serba hitam―layaknya baru saja mengantarkan mayat ke liang kubur, membuat gadis bersurai _pink _tersebut agak takut melihatnya.

"Sedang apa anda di sana, nona? Toko itu sudah tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu ..." ucap gadis misterius itu dengan nada datar, masih menatap kedua _orbs emerald _di hadapannya dengan kosong. Gadis yang sedang berteduh itu salah tingkah―setengah takut―menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, saya baru saja pulang dari kantor dan tiba-tiba saja hujan. Jadi saya berteduh di sini, untuk sementara ..." sahut si rambut _pink _dengan kikuk, mencoba tersenyum ramah pada gadis pirang di hadapannya itu. Namun semakin lama senyuman itu memudar dihapuskan suara tetesan air.

Tidak bisa―dia tidak bisa tersenyum pada gadis itu―dia terlalu menyeramkan.

"Saya rasa hujan ini tak kan mereda untuk beberapa jam kemudian. Lagipula anda tak kan mendapatkan taksi di jam-jam seperti ini ..." ucap gadis itu kemudian, menatap tetesan air yang datang silih berganti―tanpa henti. Gadis bersurai _pink _itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu merahnya yang basah. "Mungkin anda benar..." ucap gadis yang berteduh itu membenarkan, "... Saya juga tidak bisa menghubungi kekasih saya saat ini, mungkin saya harus mencari tempat untuk menginap atau mungkin saya akan kembali ke kan―"

"―Keberatan jika saya mengajak anda ke rumah saya?"

Iris _emerald _itu membelalak kaget mendengarnya, menatap gadis pirang di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah dirinya serius akan ucapannya. "Nama saya Uzumaki Naruko, saya tinggal tidak jauh dari sini ..." ucap gadis itu lagi―kali ini dengan mengulum senyum―memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia bahkan menyodorkan payung hitamnya agar gadis yang berteduh itu bisa bergabung dengannya. Gadis bersurai _pink _itu hanya mematung di tempat, sepertinya masih tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersentak―sepertinya menyadari bahwa tingkahnya sangat tidak sopan, sebelum akhirnya membalas senyuman simpul itu dengan ramah. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda, Naruko-_san _..." ucap si surai _pink_, akhirnya memperkenalkan diri. Disambutnya tangan yang terulur tersebut, melangkah dan bergabung dengan gadis pirang yang membawa payung hitam itu. "Ah ... Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga―Sakura ..."

―Seringaian tersamarkan.

Langkah kaki keduanya teredam suara hujan, namun masih dapat terdengar menggema di pendengaran. Perlahan, kilat menyambar entah dimana, mengejutkan si surai _pink _yang berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dia tau, berjalan menuju rumah orang yang baru dikenal bukanlah sebuah ide bagus bagi orang yang berpikir pada umumnya―namun sayangnya dia harus mengesampingkan opini tersebut untuk saat ini dan mempercayai gadis pirang di sampingnya. Bukan, bukannya dia curiga pada Naruko. Hanya saja, sesuatu terasa aneh saat berjalan dengan gadis itu―sesuatu yang sangat mencekam terus menghantui di setiap langkah mereka.

Dia takut.

Dia paranoid.

Naruko membimbingnya berjalan menuju gang sempit nan sepi di salah satu sudut kota senyap oleh hujan, menambah setiap dentum irama jantungnya. Sebuah firasat buruk tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya, membuat paranoia itu semakin menjadi. Lari, lari, hanya kata itu yang dirapalkan hati kecilnya―dia merasakan kedua kakinya lemas seketika tatkala bingung harus mengikuti siapa. _Orbs_-nya melebar sejenak tatkala keduanya berhenti, menatap tembok yang menjadi akhir gang itu menghalangi.

Buntu―ini gang buntu.

"N―Naruko-_san, _saya rasa anda salah gang ..." ucapnya takut-takut, melangkah ke belakang tanpa ia sadari.

Naruko sendiri hanya menatap datar tembok di hadapannya―seolah-olah sedang berpikir, dia bergumam tak jelas. "Ah ... Saya tidak pernah salah gang―ini tempat yang tepat ..." balasnya tak kalah datar dari tatapannya.

_JLEB._

"Ukh!"

_Emerald _itu melebar saat dirasakannya benda yang dingin dan tajam menusuk ulu hatinya. Tangannya mencoba meraih, menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat tertancap di samping tubuhnya―tepat di perutnya―dengan sebuah tangan dingin yang bergerak semakin menghujamnya. Dia melirik ke arah gadis yang menatap kosong ke depan itu dari ekor matanya―perlahan mengabur seiring dengan sakit yang semakin terasa mengoyak dagingnya. "Tidak, Sakura ... Ini tempat yang tepat ..." ucap Naruko dalam, sebuah seringai perlahan naik ke permukaan, "... Ini tempat yang tepat untukmu mati di sini ..."

_JRASH!_

"AKH!"

Si surai _pink _jatuh tersungkur, menatap horor pada gadis berpayung hitam itu. Tangannya meraba sekitar perut kanannya yang sobek, merasakan bagaimana perih dari luka yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, darah dengan cepat mengotori telapak tangannya. Tubuh itu bergerak menjauh―sejauh mungkin berusaha kabur dari gadis pirang yang baru dikenalnya―walapun kedua kaki tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Silau dari kilat menyambar semakin memperparah keadaan, seringaian yang terukir manis itu mulai terlihat iblisnya. _Emerald _itu membelalak, menatap horor padanya. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Heeh ... Bukankah kita sudah diajari untuk tidak percaya pada orang asing, eh?"

"A-apa maksudmu? K-kau ..."

Naruko mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan gadis bersurai _pink _itu, membuat garis ilusi di leher gadis itu dengan pisaunya. "Hmm ... Jika dalam pikiranmu aku sudah gila―ya, aku memang sudah gila ..." ucap gadis pirang itu seraya menampakkan seringaiannya, "Aku gila ... Karena Sasuke, kau tau?"

_JLEB!_

"A―khh ..."

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya ..." ucapnya lagi, terus memperdalam tusukan pisau di leher jenjang gadis _pink _itu, menghujamnya dan mengoyaknya hingga tenggorokan itu rusak total. Gadis bersurai _pink _itu memukul lemah tangan yang terus menyiksa lehernya, pada akhirnya hanya bisa terkulai lemah akibat kehilangan kesadaran. Napasnya benar-benar tak beraturan, paru-parunya terasa terbakar akibatnya. "Jangan tidur dulu, aku belum selesai bicara ..." desis si pirang, menendang perutnya yang sudah terluka parah dengan keras―mau tak mau harus membuatnya terguling ke samping. Dia tergeletak di tanah berlumpur, _emerald _yang nyaris kehilangan cahayanya itu menatap kosong pada si pirang ikat dua itu.

"Ini masih belum apa-apa dari yang kurasakan ..." ucap si pirang lagi, dingin. Dihujamnya pisau itu pada luka yang sudah dibuatnya di perut Sakura, membuatnya semakin lebar dan mulai menampakkan isi yang di dalamnya. "Sakit ini ... Tidak, semuanya tidak sepadan dengan perih yang kurasakan ..." ucap si pirang lagi, menatap Sakura yang sudah di ujung tanduk dengan tatapan sendu. Kekehan terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya, berubah menjadi tawa. Sakura hanya bisa menatap lemah padanya, dirinya sudah tak bisa merasakan lagi seluruh tubuhnya, tidak pula bisa mendengar apapun saat ini. "Ah ... Sakura ... Sakura ... Kasihan sekali dirimu ..." gumam Naruko seraya membelai pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, seolah-olah sedang mengasihaninya.

Ah ... hujan semakin lebat ...

Darah itu mengalir seiring dengan tetes hujan membawanya jatuh ke tanah―menciptakan sebuah ilusi airmata darah yang jatuh di pipi kirinya. Naruko tersenyum, senang sekali bisa melihatnya. Semuanya―merah―mengalir mengikuti air hujan yang jatuh, membasahi bumi yang kotor dengan darah. Tangannya, tubuhnya segalanya mulai terhapuskan oleh hujan―ah ... betapa hujan sangat memihaknya hari ini. Sakura masih bergerak, jemarinya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang ada di tanah, mencoba menggenggam sesuatu yang fana. "Ah ... rupanya kau masih hidup, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu ..." ucap Naruko kemudian, mengangkat pisau lipatnya ke depan wajahnya. Jilat―mengernyit, jijik. Tak pernah Sakura berpikir gadis gila itu akan menjilat darahnya hingga seperti itu.

"Ayo kita samakan rasa sakit kita berdua malam ini..." gumam gadis pirang itu dengan senyuman manis―semanis iblis.

Malam itu, ya, malam itu, hanya ada jerit tertahan dan pekikan dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Semua tiba-tiba datang, dan aku kau anggap kesalahan besar..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu sedang menunggu―berdiri di balik pagar besi pemakaman kota ini. _Orbs _seindah batu _sapphire_-nya terus memperhatikan bagaimana sekelompok orang membawa peti mati, mencari sesosok pemuda yang paling dicintainya dalam kerumunan itu. Ah, itu dia. Hitam, seperti warna rambutnya yang indah. Wajah sendu terpasang menggantikan topeng esnya, _onyx_-nya menatap kosong pada nisan batu itu. Dia dapat melihatnya, seberapapun jauhnya, dia dapat melihatnya.

Bagaimana wajah angkuh itu berubah menjadi tertunduk lemah.

Bagaimana tatapan dingin itu berubah menjadi sendu.

Ah, Sasuke ... Betapa manisnya dirimu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tubuhmu yang bergetar halus, tangan yang mengepal erat, dan emosi yang bercampur aduk―kau sangat manis, Sasuke. Tak bisakah kau melihat sebuah kilat ketamakan dalam indahnya lautan biru ini? Tak bisakah kau melihat seringaian terukir di wajah yang sudah kaku ini? Tidakkah kau melihatnya, Sasuke? Padaal semua sudah jelas―sejelas langit biru tanpa awan ini. Dia menginginkanmu―ah, bukan, tapi―

―_Dia gila karenamu._

Lihat, sudahkah kau mengerti, Sasuke? Lihatlah, siapa yang terbaring dengan banyak jahitan di dalam peti mati itu? Apa kau masih meragukannya, Sasuke? Silakan saja kau menyalahkan dirimu atau mungkin dirinya, tapi segalanya memang berasal dari dirimu sendiri. Ah ... mau menyalahkan orang lain, ya? Bisakah kau bercermin pada lautan biru ini? Seharusnya bisa, tapi kau tak pernah melakukannya.

Karena kau tau, menatap iris _sapphire _ini adalah kesalahan besar.

Kau tau bahwa jawabannya sama, tidak akan ada yang berubah―kaulah pelakunya.

Maka dari itu kau membuangnya di sini, memalingkan wajahmu sejauh mungkin dari pirang yang selalu menatap punggungmu itu. Kau membuatnya terpuruk dan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama berulang kali. Ah ... Salahmu lagi, bukan?

Tidak akan jauh, semua tidak akan berubah, kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk ini. Jadi diamlah dan bersantai saja, hingga hitungan ini selesai dan berakhir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Dia ... Mungkin dia berusaha membuatku tersenyum,meskipun percuma ..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jemari lentik itu mencoba menyentuh titik hujan yang jatuh di balik jendela kamarnya, menikmati setiap sengatan dingin yang mengalir tatkala ujung jari bertemu dengan kaca bening itu. Iris birunya menatap kosong, sebuah dengungan terdengar menjadi harmoni. Pintu diketuk tiga kali, mengangetkannya, seorang pemuda beriris cokelat masuk dalam diam. Dibiarkannya pintu terbuka, melangkah menuju gadis yang masih terduduk di sofa dekat jendela itu. Dalam hitungan detik, dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu, menatapnya dengan intens. "Kudengar ada pembunuhan dua hari yang lalu ..." ucapnya mulai membuka suara, menatap gadis yang masih terdiam memandangi jendela itu dengan khawatir, "... Kau juga pergi saat itu, 'kan, Naruko?"

"Iya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya kena―"

"Apa itu masuk dalam urusanmu, Kiba?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu terdiam, seolah-olah seluruh kalimatnya sudah dilenyapkan oleh pertanyaan gadis itu. Dia menghela napasnya, sebelum akhirnya duduk tepat di samping gadis itu. "Dengarkan aku, Naruko ... Kau tak tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Maksudku, di luar sana cukup berbahaya untukmu ..." ucap Kiba dengan sangat khawatir, membelai surai pirang yang tergerai bebas. Naruko hanya diam, menunduk, tak mau bicara. Iris birunya menampakkan bahwa dirinya tengah berpikir, entah apa. Jemarinya dimainkan, sepertinya dia hendak menyanggah semua perkataan Kiba.

Kiba kembali membelai helaian emas itu dengan lembut, sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku tak sepenuhnya melarangmu pergi. Namun ada baiknya kau tidak lepas dari pengawasanku ..." ucapnya lagi, "... Kau tau kau sedang _sakit_, Naruko. Kau tidak bisa pergi semaumu ..." Naruko mendesis tak suka, membuat pemuda itu harus menenangkan dirinya. Kali ini pemuda pecinta anjing itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, menyadari tak ada gunanya dirinya di sana saat gadis piran itu sedang marah―atau mungkin dia tak mau menjadi pelampiasan gadis itu _lagi_. Suara decit pintu dibuka menyadarkan Naruko dari emosinya, "Kiba ..." panggilnya pada pemuda yang nyaris pergi dari sana. Dia hanya menatap pemuda yang sudah setengah jalan itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. Dimainkannyahelaian emas panjang itu dengan jemarinya, membuat pemuda bertatao taring itu harus menunggu cukup lama. "Aku tak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi ..." ucap Naruko cukup membuat Kiba penasaran, "... jangan ganggu apa yang tengah kulakukan ..." desis gadis pirang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kiba cukup terkejut mendengarnya, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruko sendiri hanya bisa menatap pada jendelanya kembali, iris biru seindah lautannya menyusuri pemadangan di balik jendelanya yang basah kuyup akibat hujan. Ah, betapa indahnya tempat yang dilapisi tetes hujan itu, memantulkan cahaya matahari menjadi kilau butiran intan. Dedaunan yang hijau saling bergesekkan satu sama lain saat angin menerpa mereka, membuat suara gemerisik yang cukup menegangkan namun membawa ketenangan.

Semuanya _indah_, dan dia benci itu ...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Namun mengapa selalu dirimu yang kuinginkan―kuimpikan?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tangan-tangan mungil itu menelusuri mulusnya permukaan cangkir putih porselen di hadapannya, memutari ujungnya dengan jemarinya yang kurus. Akhirnya tangan itu terangkat, membawa substansi hitam beraroma pekat menuju mulutnya, menempelkan bibir _plum_-nya pada cangkir porselen tersebut. Dia menyesapinya secara perlahan, menikmati setiap tetes kopi hitam mengalir di kerongkongannya, memainkan indera pengecapnya. Iris seindah batu _sapphire _itu melirik, menatap tajam pada pintu dengan lonceng yang bergemericing pelan.

"Silakan ..." ucap pelayan dengan lembut, menuntun dua sejoli ke sebuah meja yang kosong. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang disediakan, mulai membuka daftar menu yang ada di hadapan. Cangkir porselen putih itu dengan mulusnya diletakkan di atas meja―tanpa suara. Lautan biru itu memicing tajam pada pasangan yang baru saja masuk, bibir tertekuk ke bawah dengan masam. Keduanya sangat dekat―terlalu dekat, malah. Jemari itu dengan gemas meremas pegangan cangkir, melihat betapa akrabnya pasangan di ujung sana bercanda dengan sangat akrab.

Di setiap lirikan mata biru itu, di setiap geraman yang tersamarkan dalam hening, sang pemuda berambut kelam tersenyum―menyeringai.

Pirang manis bermata biru mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pada jendela kaca tepat di sampingnya. Tangannya ia sibukkan mengaduk kopi hitamnya dengan sendok panjang, mencoba benar-benar tak terfokus pada kedua sejoli yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

Jika saja dulu pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya, mungkin dirinya tidak akan seperti ini.

Dirinya _gila_.

Ya, _gila _...

Di antara banyaknya siluet yang samar terpantul di jendela, dirinya tetap tak bisa melihat yang lain selain pemuda itu. Terpana, sampai kapanpun dirinya akan terus terjerat dalam pesona pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Sasuke ..." bisiknya dalam hening, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Jemarinya beralih menyentuh permukaan kaca itu, mencoba meraba setiap lekuk wajah tampan itu, mengagumi betapa indahnya paras pucat itu. Senyuman kembali terukir manis di wajahnya, bahagia. Namun seluruh kebahagiannya tidak bertahan lama tatkala siluet gadis yang duduk di hadapan sang pujaan hati mulai memperlihatkan sebuah majalah bertema pernikahan.

Apa yang dilakukannya?

Mengapa harus katalog baju pengantin?

Bibir itu tertekuk ke bawah, bersamaan dengan iris biru yang berkilat marah. Cukup sudah, Sasuke hanya miliknya seorang―tidak ada yang lain. Saat dirinya bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu, sepasang _orbs onyx _mengikuti arah perginya.

_Aku membencimu ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Aku selalu dibutakan oleh jalan ini ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Yamanaka Ino, 20 tahun, adalah seorang gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Dua bulan lagi―ya, dua bulan lagi dirinya akan dipinang salah satu dari Uchiha bersaudara, siapapun pasti akan merasa bahagia dipinang oleh salah satu penerus keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

Tentu saja dirinya merasa sangat bahagia.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tengah merangkai bunga _baby rose _kesukaannya di depan toko bunga keluarganya, sepereti biasa. Hari ini _shift _malamnya sudah berakhir, jadi dirinya akan langsung menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan bunga hasil rangkaiannya sebagai hadiah. Dengan sebuah senyuman cerah di wajahnya, dirinya langsung memanggil taksi yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Tak butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk segera sampai di _mansion _keluarga Uchiha, namun hujan deras yang tiba-tiba mengguyur membuatnya agak sedikit terlambat dari biasanya.

Dia langsung membuka payung beningnya sesaat setelah turun dari taksi, menggenggam _baby rose _dengan satu tangan. "_Ara_ ..." ucapnya cukup terkejut, melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah besar itu, kehujanan, "Mengapa anda berdiri di sana, nona?" tanyanya dengan penasaran. Terdiam, gadis itu hanya terdiam tak merespon. Namun Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas iris biru laut yang kelam, menatapnya dengan kilat amarah. Sebuah senyuman simpul mulai terukir saat sudut bibir itu tertarik perlahan, berubah menjadi seringaian iblis.

_Lari!_

Ino tak tau mengapa, namun kedua kakinya tiba-tiba membawanya berlari menjauhi gadis itu. Lari! Lebih cepat lagi! Lebih cepat lagi! Bahaya, dirinya merasakan bahaya mengincarnya. Di saat dirinya berbalik, dengan cepat sebuah kapak tertancap tepat di wajahnya, menancap dari kening hingga batas hidungnya dan mulai membelahnya menjadi dua. "GYAAAAA!" pekik kesakitan itu terdengar hingga ke dalam _mansion_, mengejutkan siapapun yang berada di dalam sana. Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku di ruang perpustakaan pribadi keluarga bersama kakaknya langsung terlonjak kaget sebelum akhirnya langsung bergegas ke arah halaman depan.

Yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah gerombolan para _maid _di depan pintu utamayang tak berani keluar rumah dan melarang mereka keluar, sebelum akhirnya menatap kegelapan di antara tirai hujan di balik pintu besar itu. "A―apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya setelah berhasil menangkap siluet kabur yang ada di sana. Seseorang berdiri di sana, ya, berdiri di balik pintu gerbang. Seorang gadis berdiri menyeringai di sana dengan tangan yang menggenggam kapak, berdiri di antara potongan tubuh yang terkoyak berantakan.

"Sasuke-ku ..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Seharusnya aku tau _...

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Seluruh _maid _langsung berteriak ketakutan melihat mayat yang terpotong-potong di depan pagar _mansion_. Terlebih lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa yang mati tergeletak di sana adalah calon istri tuan muda mereka. "I-ini tidak mungkin terjadi ..." gumam Itachi tidak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke masih membelalak tak percaya. Tidak, dia terkejut karena melihat mayat Ino sudah terpotong-potong sembarangan. Namun dia ketakutan karena dia dapat melihatnya, ya dia dapat melihatnya. Bagaimana gadis yang tengah berjalan sambil menyeret kapak berlumuran darah itu menyeringai, bagaimana gadis yang wajahnya ternodai darah itu membisikkan namanya samar-samar.

"Sasuke-ku ... Tidak ada yang lain ..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ya, seharusnya aku tau_ ...

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Gadis itu sudah tiga meter tepat di hadapan Uchiha bersaudara, mempertahankan seringaiannya. Pirang panjang yang tergerai itu terbasuh oleh hujan, melunturkan merah pekat yang mengotorinya. "Kau selalu menjadi milikku, Sasuke ..." bisiknya lagi, menatap pemuda pujaan hatinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang melembut. Tangannya diulurkan ke depan, mencoba menggapai wajah tampan yang ia kagumi itu, "Kau milikku ..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kau tak pernah pergi dariku_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-ku ..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kau tak bisa lari dariku._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Siapa kau?!"

Iris biru kelam itu beralih pada Uchiha sulung yang terlihat sangat marah saat ini. Oh, kalau tidak salah namanya Itachi, bukan? Naruko menyeringai, "Perkenalkan ..." ucapnya dengan seulas senyum manis, " ... Aku adalah calon adik iparmu, kakak~." Wajah terkejut itu benar-benar membuat Naruko bahagia. Ah, sepertinya Itachi sudah lupa padanya―padahal dulu mereka sering bertemu.

Namun tak apalah, setidaknya dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya pada kakak ipar tersayang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'calon adik ipar'?!" kali ini Sasuke yang angkat suara, tidak terima dengan perkataannya, "Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu." Terkejut, semuanya terhenyak sejenak. Gadis pirang itu tertawa kecil, "Oh, ternyata kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu, ya, Sasuke-_kun_ ..." ucapnya dengan sebuah seringaian, " ... Setelah kau menghancurkan hatiku, kau juga melupakanku?!"

Kapak yang terseret itu kini berada di pundak sang gadis, "... Kau jahat sekali ..."

_TRANG!_

_CKRAK!_

Terlalu cepat, semuanya terlalu cepat. Yang Sasuke sadari setelahnya adalah darah yang terciprat di wajahnya, mengalir deras hingga mengotori lantai di bawahnya. Gelap, dirinya mulai melihat kegelapan.

"ITACHI-_SAMA_!"

Mengapa?

Mengapa Itachi?

Tangannya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang kakak yang mulai ambruk, menatap horor pada kapak yang tertancap di punggungnya dengan dalam. "I-Itachi ..." panggilnya dengan lirih, melihat bagaimana sang kakak mulai tak bernapas dan terus kehilangan darah.

Tidak.

Ini semua kobohongan.

Itachi ... tidak mungkin dia ...

"AHAHAHAHA!" Tawa itu terus menggelegar, seiring dengan airmata yang jatuh menuruni wajah pucat nan tampan itu. Gadis itu terus tertawa, entah menertawai kematian Itachi atau menertawai kesedihannya. "Apa yang ... kau tertawakan? Ini semua tidak lucu ..." geramnya dengan nada dalam, benar-benar marah. Naruko menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar, "Ahahaha ... Tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang kau merasakan penderitaanku ini ..."

"APANYA YANG PENDERITAAN, KAU PEMBUNUH!"

" ..."

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh sang kakak seraya menatap iris biru itu dengan emosi yang tak terkendali. Gadis pirang itu hanya terkekeh pelan, "Aah ... Ini karena aku sudah gila ..." ucapnya dengan nada rendah, "Aku gila karenamu, Sasuke-ku~."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, tolong selamatkan aku dari kegilaanku._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Aku gila karenamu."_

Tawa itu kembali menggelegar, membuat seluruh pelayan yang ada di dalam semakin panik.

"Kubunuh kau ..."

"Ahahaha! Kau bermimpi?" tanya Naruko gila, "Ini semua salahmu, kau tau?!" ucapnya kemudian. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, sama sekali benci mendengar ocehan gadis pirang yang tak dikenalnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke ..." ucap gadis itu lagi, kali ini dengan tetesan airamata yang disamarkan oleh hujan, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu ..." Gadis itu meringkuk, memegangi dadanya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri, "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu ..." ucapnya lagi, kali ini menyiapkan _handgun_-nya "Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku selamanya, _Romeo_-ku~!"

_DOR!_

Darah.

Entah mengapa hari ini terlalu banyak darah yang tumpah ke bumi.

Sekali lagi satu tubuh mulai goyah dan terjatuh pada tanah, merindukan bumi.

Tanpa jantung yang seharusnya berdetak seperti biasanya, akhirnya dia mati ...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Selamatkan aku dari kegilaanku._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"Pelaku bernama Uzumaki Naruko, 20 tahun, tewas akibat kehabisan darah dan dinding jantung yang rusak parah setelah tertembak di bagian dada. Tersangka utama pembunuhan Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi serta Inuzuka Kiba ..." ucap detektif bergaya rambut nanas membacakan laporannya. "Jadi dia yang membunuh Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah, setengah berbisik. Dirinya duduk menghadap detektif kepolisian itu dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Sang detektif menganggukkan kepalanya,"Hm. Kau benar. Dia membunuh tunanganmu, kakakmu dan juga calon istri kakakmu ..." jelas sang detektif, "Dan kau menjadi salah satu saksi sekaligus korban hidup dalam kasus ini, Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya lagi dengan wajah mengantuk, "Jadi tolong berikan kami seluruh informasi yang kau ketahui."

"Sudah kukatakan aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya."

"Lalu mengapa dia mengejarmu, huh? Tidak mungkin dia salah orang, bukan?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali tentang gadis itu. Dia ... dia bukan tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia berpura-pura untuk _tidak _mengenalnya. "Baiklah, aku mengenalnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dia salah seorang pasienku sewaktu aku masih bekerja menjadi psikiater..." ucap Sasuke dengan tenang. Si detektif beriris cokelat itu menulis keterangan Sasuke di catatannya, mengangguk mengerti saat Sasuke menceritakan segalanya. "Dia memang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini..."

"Jadi karena kau tak menyukainya, kau menolaknya dan mematahkan hatinya hingga dia bertindak seperti ini?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukainya ..."

Detektif itu terperanjat mendengarnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan saksinya itu. "Kau bilang kau menolak cintanya, bukan?" tanyanya penasaran. "Aku memang menolak cintanya," sahut Sasuke, tapi bukan itu alasanku..."

"Dengarkan aku, Shikamaru. Dulu aku memang menyukainya, tapi dia itu _sakit parah_ ..." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius. "Dia. Uzumaki Naruko, sebenarnya adalah―"

―_Pasien rumah sakit jiwa._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_... Kegilaanku._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**A/N: Hola~! Ehehehe ... **_**Gomen, **_**saya membuat hal aneh seperti ini. Ide saya tiba-tiba lancar setelah mendengar lagu 'Haunted'-nya Taylor Swift, ya sudah saya tulis jadi seperti ini. Ini sebenarnya sudah revisi(?) entah ke berapa, soalnya **_**lappie **_**saya bermasalah akhir-akhir ini dan beberapa data banyak yang kehapus (termasuk file saya untuk From Hell, To Hell =="), dan entah mengapa _ending-_nya agak aneh. Jadi saya harus menulis lagi dari awal~. Oh, iya, dan ini sebenarnya saya buat untuk Challange di FB, tapi berhubung **_**lappie **_**yang tiba-tiba **_**error **_**di saat mau **_**publish, **_**batal sudah semuanya ^^v. Oke, sebelum saya menghilang lagi, saya ingin mengucapkan, **_**RnR, please?**_


End file.
